


Helping Hand

by AkariHope



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Only Friends, They're just friends, idc that i have a wip, perhaps i blacked out after seeing the cut scene and this happened during that, unless?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkariHope/pseuds/AkariHope
Summary: Catra gives Scorpia a little help getting ready for Princess Prom.
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Helping Hand

“Scorpia, would you hurry it _up_ already?” Catra grunted as she pulled her arm through her jacket sleeve, straightening out her lapels. “How long does it take to put on a dress?”

Catra swore Scorpia had been getting ready for somewhere close to 3 hours at this point. They had a _schedule_ to keep to, and at this point they’d already be a little behind. 

Maybe not bad, though. Adora could get settled in that way, comfortable, complacent. Catra couldn’t help but smirk imagining the look on her face, seeing Catra walk in.

But still, it would’ve been oh so lovely if Scorpia would _move a little quicker._

“Are you even listening, Scorpia?”

“It’s not just a dress!” Scorpia called from upstairs. “It’s a process, you know.”

Catra crossed her arms. “What are you even talking about?”

“Makeup, Wildcat! And hair! Also, I think I need help with this.”

She was really going all out, wasn’t she?

_ Good _ , Catra thought. _Make Adora even more flustered._

…Was that the reaction Catra wanted? She shook away the thought.

She groaned and tapped her foot. “Come down here already, I’ll help.”

After a moment and the quiet click of heels on the floor, Scorpia emerged at the top of the stairwell. Catra’s arms dropped down to her sides as she took in the sight.

Scorpia looked…wow.

Like… _wow_.

Sure, Scorpia had always been well-built, and it’s not like Catra thought she was _un_ attractive or anything. But seeing her standing there in that dress, fitted in all the right places and showing off her shoulders (had they always been that broad?), that slit on the side, makeup that really served to draw attention to all the best things about her face, her hair styled so perfectly…

It was a good look, Catra decided.

Scorpia glanced away a tad, a blush playing on her cheeks.

Catra gave her a sly smile. “You clean up well.”

“Ah, well…you know. It’s nothing special.”

“Of course it is. Those princesses aren’t gonna know what to do with themselves once they see you walk in.”

_ And neither will Adora. _

Scorpia’s eyes practically sparkled. “Wildcat…”

Catra blinked. Not what she was expecting there. Something about that read almost a little…

Hm. No, no labels for that one today.

She cleared her throat. “So, what did you need help with?”

“Oh, right! Yes.”

Scorpia descended the stairs and turned so her back was to Catra. There, Catra could see the undone zipper of her dress…and the downright _rippling_ muscles of Scorpia’s back and shoulders.

_ Has she always been that muscular? _

“It’s hard to get the zipper myself. Y’know.” Scorpia waved a claw for emphasis.

“Right, yeah…”

Carefully, Catra reached out – why were her hands shaking? – and pulled the zipper up, paying attention to not to get it caught in the fabric. Her fingers brushed the skin just beneath Scorpia’s shoulder blades, and she swore for a moment she felt a jolt of something like electricity course through her.

“All set,” Catra said.

Scorpia turned back around to give her a wide smile. “Alright. Then we’re ready.”

Pushing aside the strange feeling that little interaction gave her, Catra slipped her mask of confidence back on, smirk returning as she extended a hand.

“Hell yeah. We’ll knock ‘em dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi on tumblr @akari-hope or Twitter @_AkariHope_


End file.
